Black Skys & Blue Eyes (A fallout Fanfic)
by Candy6664
Summary: a girl who suruvived a nukleer apocalips and is now stugling with relation ship ishues between J. Handcok and Maceready. its rated T for teen becus of the laugauge mainly. if your a hatr dont click it! XOXO Candy
1. Chapter 1

Black skys and

Blue eyes

[A fallout fanfic]

Chapter One:

I woke up one autom morning and put on my black leather jacket and my daisy duckes with a little amarican flag.

I then walked down stairs and got on my terminil to check my Myspace acout [Because ima hipster] then i got breakfest of surger bombs then went to go to high school.

As i walkd to school on the bus everyone woudnt let me sit next to them so but then this guy with black with red striped hair let me sit beside of him he was totes cool so I let him have my phone number I then checked my pip boy for any messages on Myspace.

When we arrived at school I went to class the techer was realy boreing so I played Red menace on my pip boy.

Later the bel ringed so I got my backpack and started out the door when out of nowhere a big mushrom cloud was in the air i screamed and ran back inside the boy with the red hair with black stripes pulled me into a locker we stayed their till the rumbling stoped.

When we exited the locker the school was blown mostly away the boy helped me out of the locker I felt a strange we walked out into the parking lot the entire world was blown up.

I said "So what do you think we shold do now?"

He didn't say anythin back he just stod there shocked by the scenery he then slowly said "Its beutifal"

I then said "I know ri-"

He then cut me off and said "We need to seached for a base to live at."

So we then started walking to where the super duper mart was.

The super duper mart was overun by raiders I asked the boy what should we do now?

He said don't worry Im packing he then took out a customized 10m pistol and ran up the rock we where hiding behind and shot all the raiders before landing on the ground he then said "Im out of bullet ill search the bodys you tak a look around."

I said "Okay" and then headed in the destroyed super duper mart"

I went in and found a few cans of food and a cap stash I then went into the back room where a skelaton was siting at a desk so I then hacked his terminil [I have 10 intelegence] there was a safe under his desk I unlocked it with the terminil.

I found a 44 pistal in the safe and 5 bullets and a shoe box of caps.

The boy walked in and linged on the door he then flipped his black hair with red stripes and said "I found something for you." he then threw a leg armor at me I put it on it gave me 2 more charisma.

I DONT OWN FALLOUT AND ITS STUFF


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

I asked the boy what his name was he said "Anthony" [I thought that name was so hot but I keptd it a secrat] I then told him that this place is to destroyed to make a base out of he then replyed by saying "Thats the best part I found a basemnt to biuld a base out of it has a kitchen a living room and a bathroom"

I then asked him "But where would we sleep?"

He said "Dont worry there is a temper pedic outside i can drag it down to the basemnt"

I went down to the basemnt and gasped it was perfact I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv the news said that nukes have went off all over the world it then said that a rad storm was heading are way.

I told Anthony he then quikly got the bed down all by himself [he has 10 strangth hes pretty riped] He set it up in the back where the bedroom is I then locked the cellar door.

We played games on are pip boys until the storm passed.

When we opend the door to the outside a faral ghoul army was standin outdors I then tryed to sneak past them but they noticed me I shot all 10 of my bullets at them but theyre was to many so I then got backed up into a corner one walked up to me and snifed me but it didnt attack it instead just walked away.

After they left Anthony walked over I was still shoked he said "You must be part ghoul or somthing they didnt even try to bit you"

I answered "It must have been from the nuke!"

He said "Anyway want to go somwhere maybe find other survivurs?"

Sure i replyed.

We then walked down the street and found a small shelter biult out of a military base we went to the gate Anthony yelled out "Anyone their?!"

A military looking guy in power armor said "Are you infected?"

I said "Uh ye-"

Antony cut me off again [I was starting to get a little mad] he Said "no we are both in good health we havent been bit!"

I looked at him agitatedly we walked in and another military guy stopd us and asked "So welcome to Brother hood of steel base Zeta please sin these papers before you head father in"

I replyed "Uh no we are not gonna sin your contract I dont even know what its for!"

I slapped the papers out of his hand he got realy angry and yelled!

Suddenly Anthony said sorry and hit me in the head with his gun.

I dont own fallout or its merch


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

I woke up in a dark room on a matress a terminil was on the wall to the left of the door

I got up and walked over to it and hacked it the door opened

As I walked down a long halway i heard talking i listened through the door

"What are we gona do with the girl?"

A voice replyed "I think the bos wants to sell her to the instatute"

I then opened the door a crack to get a look at the people it made a loud groning noise I than sprented down the hal and aroand a corner and peeked back they were nowhere to be seen.

I turned around to go farther down the hall when I bumped into something and fell over it was Anthony he flipped his Red with black stripes hair and then sqauted to my level and said "So thought you could escape?"

I said "What are you doing I thought you were on my sid!"

Anthony replyed in a sanister tone "No im with teh brother hood we are gonna hand you over to the instetute to make you into a robot ghoul to infiltrate and infrect settelments into ghouls!"

Me "How could you!"

Anthony stands up and replys "Easly!"

I started crawling away and then got up and ran he was right behind me he pulled out a swis knife and stated chaseing me.

I ran toward a door that said exit on it i went to open it but it was lockd Anthony stabed me in the side and then put his hand over my mouth and draged me back to my room.

I woke up again but this time a doctor was checkin me for any porblems i was too druged to say anythin the doctor was talking to someone he said "Okay there apears to be somthing glowng inside her i think its some kinda radation thing!"

A masteryous voice answered "She apears to be going into a ghoul queen transfarmation"

The doctor replyed "Quik give her a shot of radx"

Suddenly I started feelin a pain in my chest i grew two lime green wings my hair got longer and tarnrned green to my eyes started glowing green I then floated off the bed and ripped the doctors head clean off and then drunk his blood [Because ima ghoul now] I was so much stronger now that I had a drink of blood.

I then busted out of the Blimp/Perwidewen a couple of brother hood of steel guys was shotting at me with gatling guns i flew down and bit one on the neck he then turned into a ghoul and that distracted them I then fly away.

I dO not own fallout or any of its stuff


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

I flew until I got tird I landed outside of a place caled good neihbor I went inside and a Ghoul walkd up and said "Hey im hand cock i see your a ghoul queen and btw that means I will follow your every commad"

I said "Sweet! you know where I might be able to find the leader of this town?"

He says "Uh im the leader wanna...be my queeny"

I say "Whoah I just met you im not gonna mary you!"

He say "oh sorry I can hardly cotrol myself around you"

I reply "Its oka-"

I feel a sudden sharp pain in my hart I turn back to my normal form

hand cock says "You know i can show you around I am the president who discovered america" [I already knew that but didnt say anything]

I said "Okay cool"

We went to the Third Rail to get drinks luckily I was able to hold my drinks but hand cock cood not so he got drunk we than leter did it in his mayor house.

I wok up the next morning next to hand cock he woke up and said "Hey sweety rady for the day?"

I replyed "Okay wanna go walk around town?"

We went around town he buoght me some teddy bars we ran into a guy named Macready he said "Oh looky hear imagrents pay up or ill call my gang!"

Hand cock stard at him and said "Youll have to get through me!"

Hand cock punched Macready in the face Maceready got up and punchd him also I then pushd them away from each other and used my charisma to get them to stop and Macready fell in love with me

Maceready said "I have realized that you are to buetifal to pay the toll."

Hand cock said "Shes mine!"

I said "Dont fight i will decid who is my lover bot for now you wil have to urn my hart!"

Hand cock than stood down and told Macready he was soory

But Macready was to cool to say sorry back

Me Macready and Hand cock walkd hung out in the bar until night time then we all went out of town to find a new setlement [Becase we war bored]

We walked for hours until we found a robot factory I said "It must be part of the Instatue we should attack it!"

Hand cock pulled out a shotgun and got ready Macready said "I will use my charms to suckseed!"

I just grew my wings and used my radioactve powers to fight

We enterd the biulding and a santry bot was standing in the middle of the room I told them we should sneak up on it [My agilaty was 10] I quikly snuck across the room and then shot a ball of radioatve waist at it turned around and shot a missle at me I flew up and ran across the ceiling to miss it.

Hand cock shot a bullet in the santry bots head it yelled "Destroy destory!"

Macready kicked the robot in his fushion core it then esploded he then made a snooty remarke "Thats what I call cool!"

I then ran over and huged him We countenued farther in the biulding we ran into some syths [They are lik robots only humans] I used telakanesis to rip there heads off we then found a note on one of them that said "We have found Oculas Prime now all we must do is repar it and we can make the Istatute of Steel!"

I said "Oh no they are joining forceses!"

Hand cock then replyed "We are doomed!"

I then said "Dont worry i can fix this!"

Macready was crying silently he was to cool to expres his omotions

We then exited the biulding and continued Macready stoped me and said "do you realy thank we can stop them?"

I replyed "Dont wory i have a idea"

We then went back to Good Neihbor

I than stood in the midle of town and said "Everyone i need your atention we gotta mak a army to destroy the Insatute of Steel!"

No body listened to me so I jsut contenued on

Hand Cock said "Dont worry Candy we will destroy them evan if it taks alll of are powers combined!"

Macready then statd "Yes we can do it I can use my charisma"

We then went to the third rail

Maceready said "Everyone we need to make a army and I will call it The Railroad!"

And that is how the Railroad was mad we then got at least 5 people to join and then i turnd them into ghouls why they slept then I went outside of are camp we made outsid of good neihbor I stood on the patio and Hand Cock cam up from behind me and stod their with me we lookd out over the world Hand cock then said "Its so beutifal"

I slaped him and told him not to say that he lookd vary sad he said "Why?"

I said "Because someone I knew sad that befor and he was a trator"

Macready then said "Well if you wont love me then no body will and started choking me I then punched him in the nose and tossd him over the railing he died.

I do not own Fallout or any of its stuff


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

After killing Hand Cock I got sad I then went into my room and cryed for 2 days until Macready came into my room and said "You realy shood eat"

I then slaped him and said "No i will not eat until we win this war!"

Maceready then walked over and lung on the wall and said "Dont wory I have lost somone befor to I lost my best friend to the nukes thats why I lived in cave by myself my entire childhood!"

I said "Im so sorry its not too late we can still find hope"

He replyed "Its nothing to me now!" [Becuse he is such a emo]

I told him "Dont worry I will stop hiding and go out thar and fight the good fight lik three dog on the radio says!" [we than mad out for a bit]

We then headed out and found a few thangs of power armor to use in the war we had 20 people in are army now the Oculas Prime was being made soon so we had to hurry

As we were scavenging for supplies we found a old Cd of ICP me and Maceready Jamed to it until we found a robot in a pile of junk we than held it hostag it said "Pleas dont shoot"

I said "But robots are mad from the instetute of Steel"

It then sad "I am was made befor the nukes"

Maceready then said "We can not trust it!"

I said "Dont worry I used my telapathy powers to read its mind it is lying"

Curie tried to shoot us but I used my powers to ty her up with a chain

We than took turns shoting curie with are shotguns

We then went back to are base and went to a dinr for lunch we ate Sushi [Becuase im on a diet] and Hand cock had a steak

Hand cock then told me he thanks are relationship is raedy to go to the next level

I said "No I am not ready for mariage!"

He said take your tim and tell me when you are ready"

I then told him "Okay just give me a few days to thank about it"

We than went to Dimond city and talkd to Three dog to ask him to report ar mesage on the radio to join are army Three dog said no but than Maceready used his charms and got him to do it we than went over to the dugout in and asks the barman to spreed are mesage he agreed Maceready than got in a barfight and I usd my Charisma to mak them stop.

We than headd back to camp I named are camp Camp Railroad we than had a party to celebrat new membrs joiing are army I than did it with Maceready and the next day went back to the super duper mart.

We arived at the super duper mart and collected the stuf that was in the basemnt I got rely sad and went in the bed rom and cryed for a bit Hand cock understood my pain.

One night at Camp Railroad the Instatute of Steel attacked there was two Sentry bots and 50 syths I used my Queen powers to rip the syths heads of but the sentry bots were hardr to kill Hand cock used his charms to turn the sentry bots on each other they than fought it out but all of the suddn Anthony flew down from above with larg bat wings and tore Hand cocks head off and than drank his blood.

I said "Anthony why did you com back to tortur me!"

He said "Becuse you are a threat to the Instatute of Steel!"

I said "I hop you know i am more powerful now"

He says "Well i am now a were claw [lik a werewolf but a deathclaw]

I said "What how were1"

He than turned into a deaht claw with big black batt wigs he flew toward me and clawd me on my face I got thrown a wall and than I used my wings to fly at him at ful speeds I slamed into him and punchd him in the face he than tryd to bite me but i missd him and flew away he than grabed me by my leg and puled me down to him he than went to pull out my hart but he coudn't do it he said "I I cant I love you to much" he than let go of my throat.

I than said "But isant your orders to kil me?"

He than replyed "Yes but I cant and i cant return to the instatute of Steel without your corpse so just kill me!"

I than said "No you can join the Railroad and fight for freedom"

He than sad "Sorry but its too late for me they would not ecept me!"

He than shot himself I waked over to him and lookd at the bulet hole and his bran was a bunch of elactronacal peices I than shouted "He was a robot!"

I do no own fallout and its stuf


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

I than sat and inspectd his body for any otha cloos i found a barcod on his neck i used my powers to read it said "This item is proparty of the Instatute of Steel"

I gasped and sad "This makes sense" i than went over to Macereadys corps and used my radioatv powers to bring him back to lif he than said "You saved me but...now im a ghoul"

I said it had to be done"

He than lookd at his hands and than shoutd into the air "NOOOooo!"

A few weeks latr we startd packing up are camp and headed up the rod closr to Instatute of Steel.

We stoped up the road becaus a pack of super mutants was blocking the way luckly becus i was a ghoul queen so they all followd my comands I forcd them to pull are luggage.

Later we found a place to set up Camp Railroad after we set it up I stopd with Macready and we watchd a old video of a Justin Beiber Concart he has never seen Justin Beiber and I said it was the best before the nukes I was Justins bigest fan we than set up camp.

I used my wings to fly to the top of a skyscrapr to look out on the city I startd crying drematicaly [Becus i am sad for hand cock being dead] all of the sudden I hear a voice it comly says "Now i have you cornerd!" I look around for where the voice came from but I dont see anyone.

Sudenly 4 Anthonys come from every side of the biulding I was suprisd I thought he was dead they all say inuson "Thoght you could escape me?" then they atack I was ovrwhelmd they all startd kicking and punching me one grabd me by my hair and threw me acros the biulding I than raised up of the ground and said "Youl have to do betar than that!" My eyes startd glowing greenr than normal and I grew larg fangs I flew off the ground and explodd like a nuke kiling two of the robot anthonys one anthony came runing at me but I tor his head of than I throwd it at the other one kiling it.

A helacoptor apard out of nowere and startd shoting at me I than pickd up an entir road block [Becus now I have 10 strength] and brok a wing off the helacoptor it crashd into the roof I than went ovr and sukd the blood out of all the crew.

I returnd to my normal form and flew back to camp I told Hand Cock about what hapened he didnt react becus he is cool but I could tell he was amazd.

I than got on my Pip Boy and lookd at myspace I think al my frends are died they havant mesagd me back but one mesagd me and said "Com to tranity towr i have a supris for you"

I messagd back "Ok be right ova their lol"

W than headd to tranity tower to meet up with one of my frends.

After a long tim of waking we decidd to rest for the day and we drunk a lot of vodca [Becus I am a rebel] we all got drank and me and maceready did it"

I do not own a fallout stuff


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

We went to Tranity Tower to meet up with my frend maceready said "How are we gona get to the top?"

I said "I can fly us up!"

He said "Okay thats cool" [I could tel he was a lot more exited]

I than grabed his hand he looked me in the eye and than we flew up.

We made to the top of the bilding and we than looked around and saw a girl standing with her hoodi up I than walkd up and told her "The color of Justin Beibers eyes are lik a jar of hony in the sunligt" [It is a secret pasword]

She than noded and flipd her hoodi back and than said "Hey Candy!" I than said "Hey jesica how you been"

We than did a secret handshak Maceready looked cunfused I than said "We are budys from way back wen befor the nuks went off"

He than said nothing and lookd jelous

Me and jesica talkd about befor and than I askd her to come join the Railroad she than said "R you sure?"

I than replyd "Yes but i warn you that we are gona fight the instatut of steel"

She than said "Realy how?"

I than said "lik this!"

I turnd into the ghoul queen and showd her my wings

she than said "Omg girl you are lik a god"

I than saod "You know it anyway ready to go"

She said "Ok lets go...but how do we get down"

I said "We fly!"

I than grabd her and than flyd down to the ground.

Maceready was mad that I let jesica in are groop so qikly he said "How dar you let her in are groop!"

I than said "If you dont lik it leev!"

He said "I cant...I love you to much"

I said "Than i will mak you leev!"

I took him outsid of camp and forcd him to go away or I wod kill him he than sadly left Jesica told me i didnt have to do that

I replyd "I did it for the good of the Railraod"

She lookd at me dramaticaly and said "If its that importent to you...I want you to hav this"

She handd me a sword that was driping with radioatv wast I said "Sweet!" we than had a party me and Jesica went in my room and did jet [Becus I am a rebal].

all of the suden a Syth atacked during the party me and jesica was still high on the jet but jesica pulld out a minigun pistal she shot all of the syths it took more than ahundrad bulets i than said "Wow that was awesome!"

she just stood therye looking cool [Realy I didnt think it was that cool i was just chering her on].

I dont own fallout and its merchadise Bethesda does


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Its ben a few months one of are scowts saw a figur outsid of camp they said its a man so I went and inspectd it.

As i got closer to the guy and yelld out "Whos theyre?"

The firgur said "Huh its you...Its rely you!"

I said "Who are you?"

Sudenly the man startd runing toward me

IT WAS HAND COCK!

I ran up to him and said "I thoght you were dead!"

He said "When you nockd me of the railing I fell and got nockd out"

I than kissd him but he pushd me away [I could telll he likd it tho]

He said "Im sory for the way I actd"

I than told him "Its okay...Im sorry to"

We than had a romantac moment and stard in to eachothers eyes than we made out.

I went back to camp and told everyon that hand cock is back jesica cam up and said "Omg I heard of this guy he lik found america"

I then said "I know he told me!" [I was not very suprisd becus remeber I already knew]

We then watchd Justin Beibers movie [you would know what im talking about if you wached it]

Hand cock cryd during the movie but when I askd if he was crying he said "No its...its just...Ive realizd that you love maceready more than me!"

I then replyd "No its not lik that...Maceready mean nothing to me"

Hand cock then left the movie in angr I chasd aftr him hand cock told me "We cant do this anymor im...breeking up with you"

We looked at eachothr and couldnt resist we then made out and than did it.

The next day i wok up and hand cock was gone i lookd outsid and i couldnt find him jesica told me he had left to find maceready.

I cryd in the bathrom for hours jesica cam in their and said "Its okay we willl find him...im sure hes okay werever he is"

I then stopd crying and took jesicas hand she pulld me up off the ground she then said "I will tak you on a walk through the woods it aways chers me up"

We wetn through the woods I found some prety flowers and put them in my hair a buterfly landd on jesicas nos we laughd about that for awhile I then went to carve a heart in a tree but I coundt decid wheathr or not to writ Maceready or Hand cock.

After awhile we lad down in the gren grass and watchd the clouds I saw one that remind me of Hand cock I shok my head Jesica askd "What wrong?"

I answerd "I dont know what to do I want to lov macerady...but I dont want hand cock to get sad"

Jesica then told me in a sothing voice "Just...go with what you think is best i gues" [Her wods helpd alot].

I don't own fallout or any of its stuff Bethesda does


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

A few weeks latr i startd feling sick in the morning jesica told me "I think you might be prgers"

I said "Thats imposibl!" latr i took a preg test and it was plus I cryd in the bathroom thinkin of what to do

I said to jesica "Its Macereadys...now i hav to find him to tell him im having his son"

I decidid we need to get closr to the Instatue of Steel and that for now i will forget about the baby

We than had a meting in the camp that its tim to move again everyon packd up.

We headad father up the road but as we walkd a syth dresd in a detectiv suit was in are way I used my powers to disabl him we then lockd him in a rom and investigatd him we askd him "Where did you com from and waht is your mision?"

he said "I came from the Instatut of Steel camp upahead"

Jesica said "What dafensas do they have there?"

I said "Do they have any anthonys?"

He siad "no they just have a copl brotherhood mans"

I lookd at jesica she nodd "How do we know you arnt ling?"

He siad "You jsut gotta trust me!"

We agred to trust him but we keptd him lockd up.

We want down to the peepls camp and scoted it out their was a few brother hood of Steel guys and a death claw that was on a chain i told jesica "I knew he wasnt teling us somthing!"

Jesica respondd dremaly "But he has the sweetes eyes"

I than slapd her and said "Hes not even human snap ot of it!"

She then said nothing else and we headad back to camp railroad.

We told the peeple of Camp Railroad that its tim to go to war with the first roadblok of the Instatut of Steel!

Everyone prapard for war with weapons jesica said "I have somthing to do il meet up with you latr at the Brothr hoods camp"

I then led the army to the Instatute of Steel camp we fought for thre hours straght then I walkd up to the death claw and used Tlepathy to talk to it I said "Dar beest do you give yourself to me as a warior?"

It respondad "Yes I will help with your army beutifal human" [Even beasts could not resist my charm]

I unlockd the death claws binds and we walkd back to camp i rod on the death claws back [It remainded me of Anthony".

We had won the fist part of the war with the istatut of Steel!

I do not own the stuff of fallout Bethesda does


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

I went to talk to the syth we had lockd up about the instatut of steel but when i opend the door Jesica was doing him i yelld

"Thats inhumain how dare you1"

She got out of bed with him and said "Im sorry!...He he trickd me!"

I said "I can read your mind he did not you are the trickr here!"

Jesica stormd out crying the syth lad there smoking I gav him a mad look and went aftr jesica.

Jesica said "Im sorry i just love him so much...why you were gon me and him talkd about are feelings and then one thang went to anothr and we did it"

I told her "Dont worry i forgiv you but you will hav to try hardr or I will have to kick you out for the good of the Railroad"

She rubd the teers out of her eyes than she shook my hand and we had a agremant.

I went back to Valintin to ask him about the istatute of Steel I askd him "What is the plans of the instatute of steel?"

He answerd "We are gona biuld the octomus Prime and destroy the railroad and good neihbor "

I said "Why biuld a gaint robot wen you have the army to just atack?"

He then dramaticaly said "Becus what if you mak enough army iwth your charms to destroy us?"

I then told him "Will you join us?"

He then told me "Of course i will...your charm is to much to resist"

He went to kiss me but i slapd him and told him off i said "Dont you dair difiyl me I still see you as one of the Instatuts creeturs!"

Choosing to let valintin in was not my decision i did it for Jesica.

I do not own fallout


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Jesica has ben sick lately i am woried for her i askd her "Do you think you need metikal help?"

She respondd "Mayb I dont know giv me a few mor days"

I was realy scard for her but then a few days latr she told me what was wrong...She was pregers with valintins baby

I said to her "It is a abomanaton!" she said "But it is still a child!"

I told her "But who nows what probems it will have"

She replyd "I am not kiling my son...and if you dont lik it i wil lev"

I said sadly "I guss i was ovr reacting...it is your son so you can mak the desision"

She was glad i said that becus she did not know how she was gona surviv outsid and valintin raspondd well to being a farther.

I disided to go and find som baby stuff for her i went out into the town I fond a traitor to buy from he had a suckr I desided to buy it i also boght a cuple baby diprs.

I wet back and gav jesica the baby stuf she was gratful I then went to check on the rest of the camp a cuple of my guys found a hurt guy...ITs maceready he says "They flankd me i had no tim to escap"

I said "Shush sav your strenght you will need it"

He lookd at me with a sad fac I kissd him on the chek and let my medics heal him.

A few days latr he died they could not heal him so I kissd him and gav him a peic of my soul with my mgic he slowly cam back to lif but now he is only a haf life and he will not liv as long as a norml human.

He wok up and sad "Thank you for saveing me I thoght i was dun for"

I told him "Its no problam but"

I then told him about the haf life thing he then got supr sad and startd crying I then said "Its oky I will insur the rest of your life will be plasent"

He sniffld but he took my hand and we made out.

i do not own fallout or any of its stuf


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelv:

We all wok up to the sounds of shreking a head of a guy was thown into are camp and a not said "This is what will hapen if you mes with the Instatute of Steel"

I told everyone "Stay calm thy will not get throgh me!"

Everyone stopd freaking out and we desided to bary the head as a funral.

The threats coming form the Inastatute of Steel were geting serios we know that the oclulas Prime was made now so we were aways on gaurd so to let out som stres i threw a party and everyone did Jet and did it.

By morning everyone was clam and hapy me and maceready disided to have a chat about are feeling s i said "Im not sur if I should love you"

He said "DOnt worry I said for you to tak your time with your love"

I then startd crying and said "But I dont know if i love you...or Hand coc"

He said "Chos the one that you agre with in your hart"

"Thats what jessy said" He said "Well it is tru"

I lookd out into the night sky it was buetifal we then made out.

Later me and everyone in the camp had a scouting mision and we fond a old army bas but their was no guns or amo or anything...IT WAS A TRAP a bunch of syths startd tcrawling ot of nowhere they managd to grab me i coudnt escap a bunch of my guys was killd or tookan I then took out the kantana that jessy gave me and did a ninja flip cut off the syths heads I tryd to find the taken men but I coud not find them.

I went back to camp and told everyone about the sabatog they all freakd out told them "Its time to tak the fight to the instatute of Steel"!

So for the next wek or so maceready traind the army of ares we used dead syths to creat dumys to shoot with are wepons.

I do not own fallout


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

We startd hikeing toward the instatute of steel we desided to lev are camp behind to not leave any traks on are way there we got attackd by a gang of raiders it was easy to wip them out with my powers my deth claw and my army aftr kiling them it made the army happyr it showd are strength and wha we can do if we all work togather.

We headad farther down the rod not stoping even for a rest for tow days straight but then my army was too tird so we had to stop me and maceready had a chat abut are releshionship problems i said "I...I think i will dat you for now and we will se where it goes"

Maceready said "I know you wod make the right choice"

I said very swetly "And i knowy ou would to...Fluffy!"

He said "Okay Candy cains"

We than french kissd fir the rest of the day.

Jessy was scard her son wont eat his baby food I siad "Mayb you just need to burp him?"

She said "I hav burp him but now he dosnt want to do anything"

I said "He might be depresd I mean it is a posability"

She then replyd "But what would he be sad abot?"

I told her "Maybe becus you and his fatheer doesnt hung out enough"

She said "I guess meybe".

Later i was taking a bath and i was shaving my legs when Maceready walkd in on me he sad "Oh sory I didnt relize you where in the bathrom"

I said "Its not lik you havnt seen me like this befor"

He siad "Oh yeh I guess that true"

I said "So wana talk about anything?"

He then said "I did want to talk about some things befor we went to war"

"Lik what?"

He sad "Liek how things are going betwen us...you havnt been giving me any atention"

I then said angrly "Yes i hav i did all kionds of stuff with you lik when we french kissd!"

He said "Well yah...but we havent don anything normal lik watch a movie or play game or anything"

I said "Well we watchd that Justin beiber movi"

He sad "No we didnt"

I "Oh thats right...me and hand cok did that"

He then told me off agrly "Yah with hand cock is that all you can thank about?"

I said "Wait!"

he stomred off angerly I chasd after him I grabd him by the shouldr and said "Im sorry i wil pay more atention to you"

he said "I gues i can forgive you" [The i gues part heunted me for the rest of the day].

I do not own fallout or any of their mechandis


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourtean:

For the next fe days we did nothing sugnifacant but then we got word of a pasing travelar he said that oclulas prime is...ONLINE I said "That...thats imposibl we shood have had longr befor that hapend!"

Maceready said "we should strick wile they are geting ready for war."

I replyd "that souds lik a plan!"

We then startd preparing for war it only tok three days to prep.

I got up on a table and said to the railroad "Everyon this is impotant the time of war is nigh and soon we ill have to fight for what we love so ris up to the challeng and kill of the Istatute of Steel!"

Everyon cheerd I flew acros the crawd and sprinkld radation on their heads turning htem all into ghoul warriors.

We marchd towards the instatate of steel with my ghoul warriors the death claw some super mutants some of the ghoul wariors was in powdr armor.

As we walkd towards the instatue of steel we heard roring there was a rumbl in the motains I said "Everyone get down that sounds like a Radtion dragon!"

Just as I said that a giant radation dragon it had hug lime grean wings it kinda looks lik a deethclaw it flew down to us and landd infront of us it said "You dar to com to the instatute of steels hidout?"

I said "I am here to end the caous that has raind over this land for to long."

the dragon replyd "Realy wel you will hav to go thro-"

He stopd right in the midle of his sentanc

"You are a ghoul queen...I cant resist your charms you hav dragon blood in you!"

I said "I know this means I comand you...you are now my servant!"

I slapd the dargon and climd on its back I ordrd it to lead me and the railroad to the Instatut of steel.

It folowd my comand and said "Yes my queen"

we flew for days saw many things helpd people along the way until we could see the black gats of the instatute of steel.

I am not the ownr of the fallout franchis


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

I rod my dragon up to the gates and hop off the dragon valintime says "Ar we realy gona try to destory the istatute of steel?"

I said this why slaping him in the fac "Of cours we are its are duty too!"

He lookd sadly ovr his sholdr at jesica and his child and then lookd deply in my eyes and said "Ca...can i quit?"

I then punch him to the grond and say "You reliz u did not sign up for this right you are a slav to me and nothin mor!?"

He then stats "Well im livin anyway!"

I grab him by his shirt and fly him up of the grownd he screems in teror I say "If you dont join us than you will di!"

He says "Fin i will join you but only becus your charms has me in a tronc!"

I drop im to the ground and fly infront of the railroad "Dos anyone else wana be a wimp and back out on this ocation to reunit the world through peec and love!"

Nobody sad a word from fear of being turnd into a ghoul by me I then shout "Dragcon burn down the wals!"

The dagon burns the wals into malten lava and then my army chargs into the instatut of steel a army of lik fiftan bilion hundrad guzlion was behind the wals and one big robat that was saying "You wil be destroyd ralroad oprative!"

I said "Everyon charg!"

Clif hanger...

I do not own falot or its mech


	16. Author Note

(Author Note)

Hey guys Candy here thank for al the views but i wish you would do mor reviews [all i hav is one and i wana heer what you think of my story!]

And i might not be abl to ad very many chaptrs [Ima busy]

btw their will be mor chaptrs becus their will be a twist soon!

XOXO Candy


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Right befor charging into batle I kiss Maceready on the cheek and tel him "I love you and iv disided to that i lov you more than handcoc and I will mary you!"

We mad out for a bit and then went back to the battle

I ran up t the Instatut of Steel and shoutd "You may have more soldirs but I contol the undad!"

Sudenly a army of skeltons ris from the ground and atack Maceready is amazd with my new ability and says "You are amezing"!

We fight for abit and then sudenly I feel a sharp pain in y hart and it doesnt go away.

The world starts to disorientat and stuf starts turning to goop

I scream out "MAvcready!

I get sucked throgh a portal to another deminsion or time and I pass ot.

I slowly opan my eys and look around im in the wods pretty flowers ar all arond me I get up to se thes Knights walking towad me (not knights lie in falout)

They say "Halt prisonr scum we are taking you too whitrun to talk to the king!"

I do not Own Skyrim or Fallout or anything I am writing this for copyright risons


End file.
